Infinite Emptiness
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.


**Hello all Storm here with a new story! Though before anything else the concept and parts of this story come the story, "Ourobouros of the Dream" by Dante Fernandez, who gave me permission to use them. Though for those who have read it, my story is different as you'll see when you read it. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"H-help…"

Naruko Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Genin of Konohagakure, along with being widely hated and feared for containing the said beast. She could do nothing as she laid under a pile of rubble in the Valley of the End, feeling several of her bones are broken and having a hole in her chest, just barely missing her heart.

"Pl-please… someone… help…"

She could just barely look out between the rubble and see the downed form of Satsuki Uchiha, and normally Naruko would have celebrated and cheered that she managed to defeat Satsuki while keeping her promise of bringing her back. But given the fact she couldn't even pull herself out from under the rocks, she would have preferred if someone just helped her.

Naruko would have thought the Kyuubi would have started healing her by now, but when it didn't and she told the fox to help her, the damn bastard just scoffed and told her if she was stupid enough to risk her life for the Uchiha then it wasn't going to waste the time to heal her, especially if she'd just risk her life again and again.

So, she was stuck injured, bleeding, low on Chakra, and the only thing that can help her is currently sleeping, actually sleeping, in her head.

Just then, Naruko heard someone and soon saw the figure her sensei, Kakashi Hatake, jump into view by Satsuki. Relieved that her sensei had shown up, Naruko forced her body to move to try and get his attention.

"Ka… kashi… sensei… help." Naruko called out, trying to speak loud enough to get his attention.

Instead, Kakashi didn't even so much as glance in her direction as he picked up Satsuki and headed back towards Konoha.

"Wait… please…" Said Naruko, but they were already out of sight.

'He… didn't even try looking for me… he just took Satsuki and left… like always.' Naruko thought, since this isn't the first time Kakashi ignored her in favor of Satsuki, he did it before during the month break and just handed her off to that closest pervert Ebisu.

It had been sheer luck she managed to meet Jiraiya and even then, he hadn't agreed to train her until after she used her Sexy Jutsu, and he said he'd only do it if she stayed like that. She didn't of course, but still.

It seemed to Naruko that all her teachers, while they may not hate her, they certainly didn't give a damn about her either. Kakashi's only ever taught her tree walking, while on a C-rank turned A-rank mission they could have died on; Jiraiya threw her off a cliff in the hopes the Kyuubi was feeling generous in helping her; hell, even Iruka who claimed to be on her side and care never did anything to help her when he knew she couldn't use the Clone Jutsu because she had too much Chakra.

'They're just like the rest, they may not hate me, but to them I was just a deadlast loser who wasn't worth the time to help get stronger.' Naruko thought depressingly, before she heard the Kyuubi chuckling darkly.

**"Hehehehe. How ironic that you finally realize that now, when you're dying. What makes it even more funny is that perverted toad, he's also your godfather."** Kyuubi revealed much to Naruko's shock.

'Wh-what?'

**"That's right, the pervert is your godfather, in fact it was the character from his first book you were named after, along with being your fathers teacher. Even more the scarecrow, he's also your fathers student and guarded your mother while she was pregnant. And neither of them did anything to help you in your entire life. How sad."** Kyuubi said mockingly.

'My-my father… but-but Pervy-Sage his only other student was…' Naruko thought, before stopping herself not wanting to finish what she was thinking, but the Kyuubi laughed again and said it for her.

**"That's right, your father is the very man who sealed me in you and damned you to a life of loneliness and hatred, Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage. And your mother was my former jailor, Kushina Uzumaki. What's more, that old fool Sarutobi knew the entire time and lied straight to your face every time you asked him, if he knew who your parents were. He let you believe you were abandoned, that your parents hated you and didn't want you, because deep down he hated you as well."** Kyuubi said cruelly.

Naruko couldn't say or do anything as tears fell from her eyes at what she just learned. Part of her wanted to yell at the fox, call it a liar, but she realized what exactly did the fox have to gain from lying to her.

'Why…why are you telling me this?' Naruko mentally asked

**"Because I hate you, I hate all of you humans. You have controlled and sealed me and my siblings away, treating us as nothing but weapons. If I could I'd slaughter each and every one of your kind, show you all the power you fear and hate so much. And now you're dying and dragging me down with you, all because you wanted to save that worthless Uchiha. I wanted to hurt you one last time before the end, to die knowing the people you trusted most have been lying and using you. No one will care that you died; in fact' they'll probably celebrate at the 'demon brat's' death and praise the Uchiha as a hero for doing it."** Kyuubi said, with his hatred for humanity clear as day.

Naruko remained silent as tears continued falling, then she started laughing weakly making the Kyuubi raise a brow wondering if she'd gone insane.

'Huh, it's ironic, you probably hate me more than all the villagers combined and yet… you're also the only person who's been completely honest with me. Thanks… ya bastard fox.' Naruko thought.

**"Tsk, just hurry up die so I can finally be alone."** Kyuubi said laying down and wait for the end.

Naruko could only smile bitterly as she reflected on her life.

Her parents died the day she was born; she had a burden placed on her that she didn't ask for; she was hated her entire life for said burden seen as nothing but a demon and a freak; her peers laughed and mocked her for being the deadlast, as well as for her dream; her own sensei saw her as a lost cause; and the person she thought she could trust most had lied to her, for her entire life. She had thought she and Satsuki were friends, but she obviously didn't care about anything except getting the power to kill her brother. Her leaving and wanting to severe their bond, it probably hurt even more than the Chidori.

Looking at it that way, Naruko couldn't help but agree with the Kyuubi, no one would care if she died.

But despite all that…

'I… don't want to die…'

Slowly and painfully, Naruko reached for her weapons pouch.

"I don't want to die… in this world…"

Grabbing what she was looking for Naruko pulled it out.

"I want to… live…"

Looking at the item she grabbed, seeing it was sealing tag.

"I want… a second chance…"

Naruko channeled the last of her Chakra into the tag hoping it worked.

"…Please give me a second chance…"

The seal glowed slightly, giving Naruko hope that it work. The seal was something she had gotten when she stole the Forbidden Scroll, apparently it was an experimental time-space seal that could open portals to different dimensions. Naruko hadn't been sure if it was real or not, in fact the only reason she took it was on the chance she couldn't become a Ninja and she could use it get away from the Elemental Nations and hopefully to a new world, one where she wasn't hated, to start over.

Now it was her only chance to escape to a new world and hopefully live long enough to have the second chance she desires.

'Please take me away from here, I don't care just somewhere I can have a new life, where I can start over, where I'm not hated, please.' Naruko thought.

The seal glowed dimly for a few moments before suddenly it dissolved into ashes in her hand, her hope fading away in a similar manner.

Naruko didn't have time to contemplate her failure before suddenly a crack in the air appeared in front of her, then it was ripped open revealing a portal. The girl had no time to even be shocked that it actually worked, before she was sucked into the portal.

*Dimensional Gap*

Pain.

Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!

Naruko didn't know where she was, and she didn't care. Her entire body felt like it was being pulled apart cell by cell.

All around her were twisting and turning colors, like she was trapped in a kaleidoscope.

Looking down Naruko was horrified to find her body was dissolving into nothingness!

She could faintly hear the Kyuubi roaring at her, before she suddenly felt the fox vanish from her mind.

Naruko could do nothing as her body dissolved, she couldn't even use her Chakra, if she had any left. Her last thought before she fully dissolved was,

Why?

*Timeskip*

Why?

It 'looked' around the empty void.

It had no form, no gender, it is nothing.

But it could think, it could feel, and with it… came emptiness.

It didn't know why. This feeling… it wanted it to stop.

It tried to create more like it… but it couldn't interact with them, or maybe they refused to interact with it.

Eventually they left the void to create things of their own.

All it does is watch as their creations start.

Here lay the gods and the beasts.

Perhaps it can…

Something within it stirred, with great will it started to construct itself a body like the first beasts.

First came the hands with four fingers & a thumb, with black claws, and covered in purple scales. Second came the legs which are quite birdlike in appearance. Then came the body which is extremely long and serpentine with many hook-like spikes. Its tail is long and whip-like with a tuff of fur at the tip. Finally came the head, reptilian in nature with the spikes clustered around it and the neck, its mouth full of numerous fangs and a forked tongue.

Now floating in the void was a massive dragon of infinite power.

Opening its eyes for the first time, revealing purple eyes with slit pupils and a strange symbol within them.

For the first time it can see, it can hear, it can taste, it can… feel.

What's this?

Something was pouring from its eyes.

Wiping at its eyes to see what it was.

Water? Was it leaking?

It did not understand what this water in its eyes meant, it didn't really care though.

With a body of its own, it decided to interact and explore the realm its fellow deities have called Gaia.

Though it was unaware that with its physical form, it had captured the attention of the first beasts and its fellow deities.

*Timeskip*

It had been some time since it created its body, some time since the first humans went out into the world.

Humans have since spread out, though they have lost much of their power and longevity.

The first beasts are long gone, leaving their weaker descendants to roam Gaia, which was a shame as it found them rather entertaining.

Not only that, but now there are beings called angels and devils roaming the world, each having their own realm to call home.

They, along with the gods and descendants of the first beasts, have taken human forms now.

It didn't know why, but when Adam and Eve were first created, it felt stunned. When Adam and Eve created the rest of humankind it felt… happy and excited.

Why?

They were just lowly humans, nowhere near their prime and perhaps the weakest creatures in existence.

Still, why did it feel excited and happy? Like an opportunity had arrives, as if… a second chance was given to it.

Perhaps… it should have a human form.

Soon its body started to shrink down, losing many of its draconian features, and in its place was a young girl with long black hair and emotionless gray eyes. The only hint of her true nature was her pointed ears, which were easily hidden by her hair.

And despite how young she looks, pre-teens to be exact, she still had an ethereal beauty about her that would turn many heads.

That and the fact she's currently naked.

Examining her body, she still felt unsatisfied with it.

'Maybe if…'

Her body started aging until she was in her late teens and early twenties, now having a voluptuous figure, large breasts, and wide hips that will all get her a lot of attention.

Nodding in satisfaction, she began walking towards the nearest human settlement… while still being completely naked.

*Timeskip*

Irritation.

Annoyance.

She was now discovering just how annoying humans can be.

They kept getting in her way, trying to get her attention for one reason or another. She usually ends up blasting them in the end and given her power is often fatal, it didn't end well for them. She also felt offended and annoyed when men would look at her lustfully, resulting in her actually went out of her way to kill them.

She tried wearing clothing to attract less attention, the only problem was she didn't have a clue what clothing would 'attract less attention'. Her clothing consisted of a dark purple Gothic Lolita type outfit, with an opening in the front revealing her breasts with only black pieces of tape covering her nipples.

Perhaps this wasn't her best choice of clothing as it seemed to only attract more attention.

She's really starting to hate noise.

Still she'll continue to wonder this pitiful world, hoping to find something to fill the empty void inside her.

Though if one good thing came out of this visit, it was the name others started calling her by.

Ophis.

*Dimensional Gap*

Ophis had returned to the void, her birthplace, in her child form.

It didn't find what it was looking for; the noise and pests had also finally reached the end of her patience.

Not seeing a reason to stay any longer, she had returned from whence she came, alone once again.

While the void was silent, the loneliness got to the point she felt like she was suffocating.

It's always there, looming over her like an inescapable shadow.

Maybe she can try that earthly technique, what's it called? Oh yes, sleeping.

Maybe she can sleep and see if that will get rid of the loneliness.

Closing her eyes, for the first time the infinite serpent entered the realm of dreams.

Though she did not escape the loneliness, instead she only found more pain.

*Dream*

_Pain._

_Sorrow._

_Fear._

_Loneliness._

_I had no one from the very beginning._

_No family, no friends, no one._

_The one I thought I could trust, lied to me all my life._

_My teachers saw me as a failure not worth the effort._

_I thought I had found someone I could call a friend, who understood my pain and the loneliness._

_I thought we were friends, but she only cared about revenge and darkness._

_She wanted to severe our bond and fall into the darkness._

_I tried to save her, I failed._

_And I was killed._

_I was alone in life and I was alone in death._

_Why am I always alone?_

_Why did you kill me Satsuki?_

*Dimensional Gap*

Ophis opened her eyes.

She remembered everything.

"…Am I… cursed… to always be… alone?"

For the second time in her life…

She cried.

*Timeskip*

_Ancient tales tell of a serpent who was the first one of creation._

_For reasons unknown, the serpent created the first gods, they in turn created the realms known as Earth, Heaven, and Hell; filling these places with creatures that would be, in time, called Beasts, Humans, Angels, and Demons._

_Time passed and the serpent descended onto Earth in the form of a beautiful maiden. Everyone having taken to calling her Ophis._

_She traveled across the world, yet everywhere she went, she was harassed._

_Some sought to court her, some to gain her allegiance, some to gain her power, and some to take advantage of her naivety._

_But they all failed in the end._

_She soon returned to her realm once more._

_But not for long._

_She returned as the Infinite Serpent, in a rage, as she tore through the realms, leaving only destruction in her wake._

_Many tried to stop her, only for all to meet their demise._

_Yet she stopped and returned again to her realm._

_To this day, everyone fears the Infinite Dragon God._

_Her rampage caused her to gain a new moniker…_

_Chaos._

*Dimensional Gap*

Ophis was one more in her home, only this time she had an aura of despair around her.

She remembered everything: her life as a human, the loneliness and pain she was forced to endure, meeting someone she thought was a friend, being seen as a failure and loser, trying desperately to prove she wasn't a demon, and… being killed by her friend and left to die alone.

She didn't know why she went on a rampage in the three realms. Maybe it was a distraction from the painful memories, maybe she wanted humanity, angels, and devils to feel the same pain she felt. Maybe she wanted everyone to fear her power and anger, or maybe…

There was no point. Maybe she just no longer cared about anything and wanted to simply destroy everything.

Whatever the reason, it didn't help get rid of the pain and loneliness.

What's the point… of it all? What's the point of having this power, of being the strongest, of having this second chance?

What's the point if she was still alone?

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruko has become Ophis, who is the first being in existence and responsible for creating the first gods, including God of the Bible who in turn created the DxD world, along with being Chaos from the Greco-Roman mythology. Now for those who read Dante Fernandez's story as you can see rather than Satsuki it's Naruko and also unlike Satsuki who wanted to find Naruto, Naruko doesn't know what she wants other than that even with this second chance and new life she's still alone. Anyway if you haven't go check out Dante Fernandez's stories, they're really good, and again they gave me permission to use parts of their story. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
